


Без купюр

by allla5960



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-15 14:10:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4609644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allla5960/pseuds/allla5960
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>тотал!АУ, в котором Дерек снимает порно, Стилински — верткий делец, который впарит что-угодно кому-угодно, в том числе и порно ролики, а Лидия ассистирует Хейлу, параллельно озвучивая снимаемый материал. // </p><p>Трудовые будни одной порно студии в нескольких частях.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Основное. Во всем виноват Стилински

**Author's Note:**

> Предыстория: сижу я в два часа дня в Cinnabon, слушаю по телефону как треплется одна опаздывающая знакомая, которую послать бы уже нахер, а в углу парень ест фирменную булочку. Я что-то в третий раз кофе беру, меня уже не спрашивают про сироп. Парень все ест эту булку несчастную, пачкает все лицо в этой глазури, я думаю, что выглядит это как-то порнографично. Потом констатирую, что это как-то нездорово, а знакомая скидывает смс-ку про пробку, хотя я прекрасно знаю, что она на метро тащится. Сижу, верчу в руках телефон, вспоминаю, что год назад где-то читала мемуары какого-то порно режиссера, что ли. Вспоминаю что-то кусками, имя его, отрывки, перечитывать не тянет, хотя помню, что довольно интересно было. И тут думаю - заебавшийся Дерек, который снимает порно, Стилински в костюмчике, продающий порно, и Лидия, как ассистентка Хейла и единственная не блядь на съемочной площадке. Ай да я. 
> 
> Техническое: тотал!АУ, все люди, действие происходит хер-знает-где, но думаю, что где-то в пригороде крупного города, вроде Лос-Анджелеса;   
> нецензуры достаточно, секс групповой упоминается, но, емае, джен;  
> безобоснуйно, ООСшно, невычитано;   
> (глядишь, с драбблами повеселее зайдет).
> 
> О планах: настрой раскрутить персонажей в этой АУшке, посему по паре драбблов в одной части вполне реально, а может останется как есть, в одной, про то, как дошел до жизни такой заебавшийся Дерек Хейл.

Иногда, выпив чуть больше положенной нормы, Дерек задумывался о всякой, откровенно говоря, херне. Ну, там о будущем, о морали какой-то, о том, что возраст у него уже репродуктивный, а ни жены, ни желания нет. А в один из таких вечеров, каким образом пришел к нынешней жизни, а то бишь к съемкам хорошего, самобытного порева. 

Во всем виноват был Стилински. Нет, это абсолютно точно и безоговорочно. Дерек принимал это за факт и данность. Хер его знает, как они со Стилински стали дружить, — честно говоря, Дерек все ещё прикладывал ладонь к лицу от слова «друг» при виде Стайлза, — но это сложилось и это было. Дружба между ними была из разряда, когда один человек постоянно проявляет инициативу, звонит, пишет, приходит в гости, а второй — просто не рыпается. Началось это давно, в школьные времена, а продолжалось по сей день. Ну, да и похер. 

Так вот, дружба, Стилински, съемки порно. Нет, Стайлз не был педарастом, — хотя на вид могло бы показаться, — тот просто заводил тысячу знакомств за месяц, крутился в стольких компаниях и знал столько людей, сколько Дерек за свою жизнь даже не видел. И, конечно, не все эти люди ходили в церковь по воскресеньям и уважали парней со значками. 

— Дерек? — позвал его тогда Стайлз. Грустным таким тоном, жалостливым. Сам убитый веществами, но похоже на отходняке. Дерек ничего такого не употреблял, травка пару раз не в счет, и баловался исключительно алкоголем, который таскал ему незабвенный Стилински. 

— Чего? — отозвался Хейл, подозрительно скосив на него взгляд. 

— Мне двадцать один. И у меня нет работы, — начал издалека Стайлз. 

— Хуево, — охарактеризовал Дерек, хотя ему самому было двадцать три и работы тоже в помине не было. 

— Мне на днях сказали, что я бы ахуенные бабки зашибал, если бы чего-нибудь продавал, — продолжил Стайлз, переходя из лежачего состояния в сидячее. Было, вероятно, тяжеловато, так как он поморщился и коснулся виска, но Дерек только довольно хмыкнул. 

— Иди пылесосами торгуй, — полетело ему в ответ. 

— Неа. Я не про то, — отмахнулся Стайлз, снова дернувшись от головной боли. — Мне сказали, что я болтливый, к любому в жопу без мыла влезу. 

Дерек хмыкнул снова. 

— Правду сказали. 

Стайлз немного помолчал, с полминуты, наверное. 

— Слушай, а помнишь, когда мы в школе учились, — Дерек поморщился, — ты в выпускном классе спектакль ставил. 

— «Сон в летнюю ночь» Шекспира, — неохотно кивнул Дерек, но уточняющих вопросов задавать не стал — это же Стилински, заебешься потом слушать. 

— Классно тогда вышло, — с наигранной ностальгией произнес Стилински и внимательно на него уставился. 

— Короче, — лаконично попросил Дерек тоном, которым обычно посылают нахер. 

— Я хочу в порно бизнес податься, — как-то опять не совсем искренне сказал Стайлз, и Дерек только повел бровью и пожал плечами: 

— На всяких уродов дрочат. 

— Я не про то, — вскинулся Стайлз, повторяясь. — Я хочу порно снимать, как режиссер, а потом продавать его всяким Вудманам, Хефнерам или ещё кому. 

Дерек поднял голову, чтобы посмотреть на Стайлза полным взглядом, и чуть нахмурил брови — он задницей чуял неладное. 

— То есть я хочу, чтобы ты снимал порно, как режиссер, а я продавал его всяким Вудманам... 

— Хефнерам и ещё кому, ага, — без энтузиазма закончил за него Дерек. 

— Именно! — воскликнул Стайлз, и вот в нем энтузиазма было с лихвой. 

Дерек замолчал, но Стайлз всегда был терпеливым малым. 

— Иди проспись, а потом лезь ко мне, — наконец сказал Дерек, однако это не возымело должного действия. 

— А у меня друг, оператор с местного ТВ, есть. Он согласится, я уверен, — продолжил Стилински, будто не услышав слов Хейла. — И с актерами вопроса не возникнет. 

— У тебя много знакомых шлюх? — иронично поинтересовался Дерек, и это стало его фатальной ошибкой, потому что именно с этого момента началась его карьера порно режиссера. 

Стоит отметить, что Стилински не на шутку увлекся этой темой, а посему действительно пахал на благо их ещё едва зачинающемуся бизнесу. И Дерек не то чтобы реально проникся, но работы у него все равно толком не было. 

Сначала он познакомился с обещанным оператором. Тот оказался довольно стеснительным мексиканцем с кривой челюстью и крутой камерой. Скотт, однако, не смотря на внешний вид, оказался дельным парнем и даже каким-никаким профессионалом своего дела. И да, крутая камера, конечно, решает. 

За актрисами тоже дело не стало, Стилински приволок откуда-то штук десять на любой вкус, а вот за парнями все же пришлось мотаться самому. Дерек вытащил из автомастерской Бойда, который сначала смотрел с брезгливостью, но услышав про деньги со скрипом согласился. Потом Дерек ещё сам нашел кудрявого ангела Лейхи, но более подобным не помышлял — интернет и Стилински избавляли его от этого. 

После всех приготовлений Стайлз усадил всех за стол, в том числе и актеров — Бойда, Айзека и парочку девиц, Эрику и, кажется, Хелен. Эрику Дерек запомнил, не с первого раза, просто в их студии она появлялась довольно часто после того дня. 

— Ну, что? — хлопнул в ладоши Стайлз. — Нам нужен сценарий! 

Честно говоря, до того момента, как он ввязался во все это, Дерек даже не задумывался о сценарии в порнухе. Да, сантехники там всякие и училки, с этим все ясно, но, ей богу, чистильщики бассейнов остались в девяностых, вместе с разносчиками пицц. 

Но после слов Стайлза все посмотрели сначала на него, а потом перевели взгляд на Дерека. И, знаете, Дерек не то чтобы был супертрахальщиком, секс—то у него был и неплохой, и иногда даже регулярный, но до знатока извращений ему было, как до Юпитера с верблюдом на плечах. 

— Значит, так... — вздохнул Дерек, вколачиваясь вглядом в столешницу и притягивая к себе салфетку. — Нужно несколько роликов. Но не долгих. Значит снимем... Четыре. Сюжеты такие — парень и девушка, девушка и девушка, групповое с парень, девушка, парень и две девицы на одного. 

Дерек поднял взгляд от салфетки, где проставил пункты и пометил буквами «Ж» и «М» профиля будущего кино. В глазах Стайлза блестел неугасимый восторг, Скотт же рассматривал актеров, вероятно, думая, как они будут выглядеть перед камерой, а сам Дерек думал, что так далеко он не заходил ни в одном своем дебильном приключении. 

Помещение, к слову, тоже нашел Стилински, как и все технические мелочи, вроде света, кровати и другой фигни. Честно говоря, Дерек не знал, почему Стайлз взял в долю его, поскольку начальный вклад Хейла был равен двум актерам с хуями-дубинками. Но, видать, Стайлз разглядел в нем потенциал порно творца. Хотя на комплимент это тянуло с трудом. 

Когда назначали съемочный день, оказалось, что нужен ещё долбанный гример. Однако с этим выручил Скотт, у которого подружка работала на том же местном ТВ. Эллисон оказалась той ещё моралисткой, но, в целом, неплохой девчонкой, и в итоге сработалась даже с самим Дереком, который к людям на этой площадке питал лишь плохо скрытый негатив. 

Первый ролик получился убогий от слова «абсолютно». Ну, то есть все четыре, которые в итоге смонтировали в один, но прощелыга Стилински задвинул эти потуги за неплохую сумму, наболтав, что это весьма сложная работа, что все так херово, потому что специально, а специально херить — это сложно. Дерек бы хлопнул себя по лбу, сказав, что все это ебанный бред, но четыре штуки баксов за полностью смонтированный ролик убеждали его в обратном. 

Монтажом занимался Скотт, не весть какие шедевры, но всяко лучше, чем смог бы наваять сам Дерек. И к слову, после первого опыта встал вопрос об озвучке. 

— Порно должно звучать сексуально, — с видом бывалого произнес Стайлз, на что Дерек пихнул его в плечо и пошел шерстить контакты на предмет девиц с необычайной манерой стонать. 

В итоге появилась Лидия, которая была обалденно красивой, сексуальной, не без этого, конечно, и стонала так, что Стилински позорно спустил в штаны. А ещё у Мартин был давний перепихон с Дереком и не было работы. Поэтому на предложение ассистировать на съемках порно она отреагировала вполне себе положительно. 

Как они снимали второй, третий и последующие ролики, Дерек по прошествии времени не помнил. Помнилось, конечно, как он вертел актрисами, указывал позы, чтобы ракурс был получше; помнились и кастинги, где он никого не трахал, хотя бы потому что, если он и так не был особым фанатом секса, то с появлением такой работы, вообще перестал хотеть аппетитные попки из рекламы; помнилось, как напивались, когда Стилински продавал ролики кому-нибудь именитому. 

Кстати, порно их почему-то внезапно вошло в довольно узкую, удачную струю, нашло свой ценовой уровень, что стало довольно неплохим бонусом для Дерека — слава порно творца ему была не нужна. 

И не то чтобы Дерек с тех пор как-то сильно изменил образ жизни, кроме того, что приезжал на съемки, и рассматривал голых девиц толпами. Он все так же напивался, завел крепкую дружбу с Мартин, которая частенько его отмазывала, и в моменты похмелья думал, что во всем определенно виноват Стилински.


	2. № 1-5. Про съемочный процесс, личные вещи и романы на фоне ебущихся блядей

**#1**  
Настроение у Дерека было препаршивое. Вчера закончили съемки, и весь материал был отдан Скотту, пусть теперь у него болит голова. Но голова все же болела у Дерека — спиртное всегда ударяло ему утром по вискам. 

Дерек никогда не напивался до тотального беспамятства, но вот забыть телефон на студии, где вчера они неплохо покутили, — это было вполне в норме вещей. И, откровенно говоря, Дереку было похуй на мобильник, но остатки семьи в лице младшей сестры требовали хотя бы телефонного внимания. А то с нее станется — припрется к нему домой. 

Такси было ждать дохуя долго, да и вызвать было не с чего, так что волей-неволей Дерек сам сел за руль, благо до студии было не так уж далеко. 

Студия оказалась открытой, Дерек выматерился на невнимательных уебков, а после вошел в помещение и застал разгар рабочего дня. 

— Что они здесь все делают? — помолчав, спросил Дерек, дернув Лидию за локоть к себе. На самом деле, он был в таком недоумении, что даже не ругался, а вот привычно цензурная Лидия, кажется, была в абсолютно противоположном настроении.

— Библию, блять, читают! — злобно ответила Мартин и тут же, без перехода крикнула Скотту: — Снимай, что есть! Потом смонтируем как-нибудь. У этого отморозка уже даже с виагрой падает! 

— Какого хуя здесь происходит? — грубее спросил Дерек, хватая Лидию за обе руки и притягивая прямо к себе. 

— Порно мы тут снимаем, Хейл! — саркастически отозвалась Лидия. — И ты, долбанный режиссер, должен быть во главе этой... 

Мартин недоговорила, Дерек закрыл ей ладонью рот и развернул к съемочной площадке. Боль в голове стремительно улетучилась, зубы Лидии неприятно впились в ладонь. 

Очередной рабочий день начался. 

 

 **#2**  
Стилински бесил Дерека чаще, чем тот его видел. Честное слово, этот оптимизм, костюмчики с тонкими галстуками и улыбка на бледном лице были самым раздражающим в мире Хейла. 

Была, конечно, Лидия с таким мерным голосом, разрывающим мозг, стуком каблуков, который убивал с похмелья, и слепящими глаза рыжими волосами. Но к Мартин привыкнуть было можно, к Стилински, похоже, что нет. 

— Как дела? — жизнерадостным тоном спросил Стайлз, подходя со спины. 

Дерек, прикрыв глаза, пил растворимый кофе и сидел в своем любимом кресле — законный перерыв на обед. 

— А ты как думаешь? — сварливо ответил Хейл. — Четвертый час снимаем. Глаза закрою и все равно чью-то залупу вижу. 

— Ну, значит, веселитесь полным ходом, — по-своему интерпретировал слова Дерека Стайлз и с противным скрипом ножек по полу притянул к креслу Хейла стул. 

Дерек мысленно простонал, но нашел в себе силы спросить: 

— Какого хера ты приперся? 

— Это такая же моя студия, как и твоя... — начал возмущаться Стилински, но Дерек тихо зарычал, полоща кофе горло. — Ладно. Пришел, потому что новый заказ есть. Нужно снять к следующей неделе. 

Дерек пару секунд молчал, думая, что ему послышалось. 

— Блять, Стилински, ну, что ты за уебан-то такой! 

— Самый лучший! — подскочил с места Стайлз, готовый стартовать в любой момент. 

— Ли-идия! — громко позвал Хейл, отставляя кофе в сторону. 

— Ну, сценарий по почте, значит, пришлю, — заторопился Стайлз и успел скрыться за дверью, прежде чем каблучки Лидии Мартин настигли угол, в котором прятался Дерек. 

— Чего тебе? — промурлыкала Лидия, всем своим видом демонстрируя хорошее настроение. 

— Чего сияешь? — вопросом на вопрос ответил Дерек. — Стилински притащил новый заказ. Заказчик со своим сценарием, но снять нужно к следующей неделе. 

Улыбка Лидии разом померкла, а мечтательный взгляд мигом трансформировался в убийственный. Стилински, на самом деле, повезло, что он успел сбежать. 

— Так-то лучше, — удовлетворенно сказал Дерек, отпивая ещё глоток кофе. — А то ходят, улыбаются... 

Рабочий день продолжался. 

 

 **#3**  
— Ну, что за дебилы придумывают такие сценарии? — задал риторический вопрос Дерек, щелкая мышью ноутбука. 

Если рассказывать вкратце, то это был заказ на обыкновенный двадцати минутный лебсийский ролик с сюжетом. Девушка-мясник в мясной лавке и девушка-покупатель с корзинкой. Четыре минуты вступление, разговоры о хамоне, страстные поцелуи ещё четыре минуты, кунилингус девушке-мяснику, а после смена ролей — восемь минут, четыре минуты закрытие сюжета, поцелуи, обещание прийти ещё раз. Из пожеланий только, чтобы одна была латинкой, но не сильно темнокожей. 

И дело было не в том, что это был сверх изощренный сценарий, отнюдь. Дерек считал это почти невинностью, поскольку до этого не снимал он разве что геев, и то только из принципа. Две девицы, отлизывающие друг другу, и рядом не стояли, например, с той групповушкой, — четверо против одной, — которую они снимали в прошлом месяце. 

— Ебанные декорации, — снова вздохнул Дерек. 

Стоило отметить, что за столом, помимо него, сидели все «свои». Лиди демонстративно рассматривала ногти, Скотт вытирал замшей объектив, чуть дальше, около барной стойки, заменявшей им кухни, пили кофе Эллисон и Стайлз. Актеры о чем-то тихо переговаривались на своем траходроме. 

Дерек снова вздохнул и сильно-сильно зажмурил глаза. 

— Бля, — констатировал он и начал руководительный процесс: — Значит, позовем на роли Малию и Брейден, никого нового искать не будем. С декорациями — нам нужна злоебучая витрина и мяса какого-нибудь туда накидать для реалистичности... 

— У моего отца есть друг, который владеет мясным магазинчиком. Можем договориться, — встряла Эллисон. Она красиво наклонила голову, ожидая ответа Дерека, и тот щелкнул пальцами: 

— Отлично! 

Лидия больше не занималась ногтями, Скотт отложил объектив, а Стайлз и Эллисон допивали кофе уже за их общим столом. Даже актеры, среди которых была та самая Малия, навострили уши. 

Работа снова вошла в привычную колею. 

 

 **#4**  
Дерек занимался съемками порно уже почти год. Они более-менее наладили весь процесс, не звали лишних людей, но все же наняли несколько мальчиков «принеси-подай». Наметился основной костяк актеров и некоторых актрис, хотя те чаще вылетали из обоймы, нашлись каналы для новых лиц, расширилось само производство. 

Дерек бы ни за что не признался, но он даже стал хранить на студии несколько своих личных вещей. Будто бы работал на настоящей работе, вроде офисного секретаря или чего-то подобного. 

Одной из вещей была кружка с его же фамилией. «Хейл» чернело крупными буквами на абсолютно белом боку. У них была, конечно, посуда, но она была общей, а глядя на то, как Эрика с утра принимала по две-три порции спермы на лицо, в Дереке просыпалась банальная брезгливость. 

— Где, блять, моя ебанная кружка?! — обозрев пространство для хранения чашек и не найдя заветного «Хейл», громко проорал Дерек. 

— Не паникуй, малыш, — уставшим тоном отозвалась Лидия, которая делала какие-то пометки в блокноте за столом. 

Дерек обернулся к ней, и Лидия высоко подняла кружку в своей руке. «Хейл» матово блеснуло, и Дерек выдохнул — Мартин была единственной, кому было позволено касаться его вещей.

Он подошел ближе, сел рядом на стул и притянул к себе пачку печенья. 

— Чем занимаешься? — куда спокойнее спросил Дерек. 

— Считаю смету, — ответила Лидия и, подняв голову, с улыбкой добавила: — Я подняла себе ставку на сто пятьдесят долларов. 

Дерек, прожевав печенье, запил чаем Лидии. 

— Не думаю, что Стайлз будет сильно против, — произнес он, вытирая крошки с губ. — И даже если, пусть вычитает из моей ставки. 

Лидия заулыбалась ещё сильнее и послала ему воздушный поцелуй. 

— А теперь работать, солнышко! — энергично поднялся со стула Дерек и громко позвал: — Скотт, собирай мартышек, мы сегодня должны доснять камшот ещё! 

Иногда Дерек чувствовал, что даже с такой работой можно подобрать отличный коллектив. 

 

 **#5**  
— Ты видела-видела? — хихикая спросил Стайлз, наклоняясь к уху Лидии. 

— Видела-видела, — передразнила его Мартин и спокойно поправила волосы. 

Эллисон и Скотт стояли у барной стойки, и он что-то увлеченно рассказывал ей, а малышка Элли постоянно краснела и наматывала темные волосы на пальчик. 

— Я сейчас слезу пущу, — с сарказмом отозвался Дерек, который подошел к ним всего секунду назад, но успел услышать короткий разговор. 

— Ты черствый, — отмахнулся от него Стайлз. — Это же так мило. Глядите, как она на него смотрит. А вы видели, как он ее снимает иногда тайком? 

— Действительно, очень мило, роман на фоне ебущихся блядей, — мрачно прокомментировал Дерек и выхватил из рук Стилински бутылку минералки. 

— Они, конечно, похожи на щеняток, но я не знаю, как к этому относиться, — вставила свое слово Лидия, беря из рук Хейла воду. — Дерек отчасти прав. 

Стайлз сжал челюсти до выступающих желваков, а Дерек довольно хмыкнул. 

— Но Стайлз тоже. Если бы все это было не здесь, то я бы умилялась с них только так, — сделав глоток минералки, добавила Лидия. 

Стайлз воспрял духом, а Дерек закатил глаза. Стилински открыл рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но его опередила Малия, проходящая мимо. 

— Да они давно трахаются. И вместе живут, наверное, — безо всякого чувства произнесла она, дернув голым плечом. — Эллисон живет через квартал от меня. Я частенько вижу, как они вместе выходят из машины. Это от вас они шифруются. С полгода уже как. 

Малия прошла дальше, абсолютно не стесняясь полной наготы, хотя собственно это было ей и в плюс. 

— Ну, ахуеть теперь, — кашлянул Дерек, снова вырывая воду из рук Стайлза, который едва успел попить. 

— Хоть бы они поженились, — воскликнул Стайлз, не обращая внимания на нагло отобранную минералку. 

Рабочие моменты иногда бывали совсем не рабочими.


End file.
